Fū Yamanaka
|Zdjęcie=Fu_Anime.png |Nienazwana=No |Kanji=山中フー |Rōmaji=Yamanaka Fū |Japoński=Manabu Sakamaki, Ryūichi Kijima~Dziecko |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=A |Urodziny=20 Sierpnia |Status=Nie żyje |Wiek część 2=19 |Wzrost część 2=180 cm |Waga część 2=61,7 kg |Ranga część 2=ANBU |Klasyfikacja=Sensor |Rejestracja Ninja=012337 |Przynależność=Konohagakure, Korzeń |Partner=Torune Aburame |Klan=Klan Yamanaka |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=454 |Anime=198 |Shippūden=Yes |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra |Postać_unicode=(フー, Fū) |Seiyū=Manabu Sakamaki |Ranga Ninja=ANBU |Specjalne_techniki=Chakra Sensing Technique Shintenshin no Jutsu Shinten Kugutsu Juin no Jutsu |Broń=Sierp Kuwa Tantō |Wiek= }} był shinobi z klanu Yamanaka oraz wysokim rangą członkiem rozwiązanego odłamu ANBU Konohagakure: Korzenia. Osobowość Tak jak wszyscy członkowie ANBU, Fū zatracił swoja osobowość, czego powodem było rygorystyczne szkolenie przez Danzō prowadzone w młodym wieku. Chłopak zachowuje się jak narzędzie w rękach Danzō. Jedyną dostrzegalną cechą Fū jest jego nadgorliwa lojalność. Był gotów, razem z Danzō i Torune stawić czoła Tobiemu bez strachu, jak i poświecić swoje własne oko podczas przejęcia ciała Ao, mówiąc iż to jedynie mała cena do zapłaty, aby spełnić rozkazy swojego pana. Wygląd Gdy po raz pierwszy widzimy Fū, jego strój był oparty na normalnym stroju ANBU Konohy, biały płaszcz z białą maską. Kiedy zdjął maskę, okazało się, że jest młodym mężczyzną z kasztanowymi włosami i bursztynowymi oczami. Nosił czarną kurtkę z czerwonymi pasami na ramionach, tak jak reszta członków Korzenia co najprawdopodobniej symbolizuje lojalność wobec tej organizacji. Nosił także czerwone kimono pod kurtką z czarnym pasem i parą czarnych rękawiczek z ciemnymi spodniami i standardowymi sandałami shinobi. Umiejętności Danzō Shimura stwierdził, że on i Torune to dwaj najbardziej wykwalifikowani ninja w Korzeniu. Fū jest również znakomitym tropicielem, będącym w stanie wyczuć szczytu Kage, Sasuke i Karin planujących przyjście do nich w celu pozbawienia życia wszystkich Kage oraz że Karin jest tropicielem. Jego odruchy są wystarczająco szybkie, że gdy Tobi pojawił się od razu wyczuł go i zaczął kontratakować. thumb|180px|Fū używa Shintenshin no Jutsu.Fū jest także ekspertem w zastawianiu pułapek. Posługuje się tą zdolnością przy jego Shinten Kugutsu Juin no Jutsu, które pozwala mu na przeniesienie swojej świadomości do dziwacznej lalki z dwoma ostrzami zamiast kończyn za pomocą której mógł zaatakować Ao. Pozornie łatwo pokonana marionetka, jak się okazało posiada umiejętność podobną do Przeklętej Pieczęci do przeniesienia świadomości przeciwnika do lalki a użytkownika do przeciwnika. Podczas całej tej akcji, Fū pozostał nieprzytomny i noszony przez jego partnera, Torune. Część II Szczyt Pięciu Kage thumb|left|180px|Ochroniarze Kage w ofensywie. Danzō wybiera Fū i Torune, aby eskortowali go na Szczyt Kage do Kraju Żelaza. Gdy pojawili się na miejscu, Fū staje do obrony przed wybuchem Raikage i pojawieniem się Zetsu, który informuje zebranych o obecności Sasuke Uchihy na szczycie. Fū i Torune próbują wyruszyć przeciwko intruzowi, jednakże Raikage wyruszył pierwszy, a Fū i jego partner zostaje przy Danzō. Fū ostrzega później Danzō o zlokalizowaniu miejsca obrad Kage przez sensora Uchihy i gdy ten zjawia się na sali, razem z Danzō ucieka z budynku. Jednakże, Ao z grupy Mizukage wyrusza za nimi. W tym samym czasie Zetsu uaktywnił swoją technikę zarodnikową, ale najpewniej udało im się z niej wydostać. thumb|180px|Fū zastawia pułapkę na Ao. Danzō zleca Fū zatrzymanie Ao i odebranie mu jego Byakugana. Fū przygotowuje kilka pułapek, łącznie z Shinten Kugutsu Juin no Jutsu i gdy technika została aktywowana Fū przejmuje kontrolę nad ciałem Ao. Jednakże, pieczęć zostaje aktywowana gdy Fū zdobył kontrolę nad Ao. Po próbie zdjęcia pieczęci kunaiem, Fū wyczuwa Piątą Mizukage i Chōjūrō i szybko zawiązał ręce Ao, a Kamę na gałęzi mówiąc iż dąży do unicestwienia go i do zabrania jego głowy razem z Byakuganem. Później, skacze w kierunku ostrza, ale Mizukage przybywa na czas i ratuje go. Udając Ao, mówi że jego ciało było kontrolowane i przeprasza za kłopot. Prosi także Mizukage aby uwolniła jego ręce. Ta proponuje także aby zdjąć pieczęć z jego Byakugana, na co Fū zgadza się, planując zniszczyć oko Ao. Jednakże, Mizukage prosi Chōjūrō o pożyczenie jej jego Hiramekarei, ponieważ prawdziwy Ao nie przepraszał by ich w tak grzeczny sposób i on sam dobrze wie, że ona nie jest w stanie zdjąć pieczęci z jego oka. Fū, jeszcze przed wyjściem z ciała Ao obraża Mizukage. thumb|left|180px|Fū i Torune walczący z Tobim. Blisko Konohy, Fū, Torune i Danzō zostają zatrzymani przez Tobiego. W czasie gdy Danzō przyszykowywał się do walki, zlecił Fū i Torune zajęcie Tobiego. Fū próbuje zaatakować Shintenshin no Jutsu, jednak ten teleportował się za nim technika zaczęła działać. Tobi kontratakuje, a Fū zamachuje się na niego z jego ostrzem, ale ten złapał je, unieruchamiając Fū. Torune rzuca kunaiem w Tobiego, zmuszając go do uwolnienia Fū. Oboje zaczynają atakować z rożnych stron, licząc, ze któreś z nich w końcu trafi. Tobi przejrzał ich plan, powodując że Torune trafił Fū jego wzmocnionym Kikaichū no Jutsu. Torune uleczył go, ale to wystarczyło Tobiemu aby użyć na nich Jikūkan Idō. Światowa Wojna Shinobi thumb|180px|Ciało Fū zostaje poświęcone do ożywienia Torune.Aby upewnić się co do możliwości Kabuto Yakushiego, Tobi żąda od niego aby zademonstrował mu jak działa Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei. Z powodu braku jakichkolwiek ofiar, Tobi uwalnia Fū i Torune. Oboje wydają się być fizycznie jak i psychicznie ograniczeni. Tobi zabija Torune i zarządza, że Fū będzie podstawą do ożywienia Torune. Robiąc to o, co został poproszony, Kabuto rozpoczyna technikę, podczas gdy Fū znajduje się w samym centrum rytualnej pieczęci. Gdy popiół i kurz zaczynają go otaczać, chłopak zaczyna krzyczeć za nim jeszcze jego ciała i dusza została zamieniona w Torune. Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:ANBU